


There's A Ghost?

by dupli



Category: Dragon Quest XI, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Ghosts, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Shapeshifting, and here we have my attempt at writing something funny, theres some luigi x simon in the back but im not tagging it cause its not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupli/pseuds/dupli
Summary: Erik didn't expect to be hunting a ghost in the Smash Mansion this Halloween.But apparently he is.





	1. Rumors Exist

**Author's Note:**

> hope your ready for...... uhh idk happy halloween im being snufkin this year
> 
> also this is my first attempt at writing anything dq related. i only really know em from reading other peoples fics and just seeing things online hahhahh... i do plan on playing dq11 soon tho

The Heroes laughed together, blaring music on their phone and singing along with voice cracks.

A knock was heard.

“I’ll get it!” Luminary paused the music. Walking up to the door. When he opened it, his eyes widened.

“Erik?” Luminary gasped. “You’re here?”

“Yeah. I came to spend Halloween with you guys.” Erik giggled. “By the way, you guys are good singers.”

“We weren’t even trying, but come on in!” Luminary chuckled. Closing the door behind him as Erik walked in.

“So, Lumi.. Who are these guys?” Erik turned to see Eight, Solo, and Erdrick.

“Oh, them? They’re the Dairy Queens- I mean, Dragon Quest heroes, my alternate skins.” Luminary started. “Eight, the dad. Solo, the fish stick. And Erdrick, who is ‘Goku but Smash appropriate’”.

Erik nodded slowly.

“It’s an inside joke, sweetie.” Luminary whispered, before going back to his normal tone. “.. Anyway! How about we explain the core basics of Smash?”

“Well, for one thing. Steer clear of Ridley. He will eat you.” Solo joked. “He looks like Barney but scarier.”

“I could tell. I heard he’s pretty big too.” Erik sat down. Luminary did too.

“There’s a Halloween party in a day or two. Just swap clothes with Luminary and say something cutesy when people ask who you are.” Erdrick added.

“Also, ghosts are real.” Eight said. “We have people who hunt them down.”

“What?”

“Every year, some sort of ghost related incident happens in October.” Eight stated. “Usually Luigi takes them down, but since he is now dating Simon, he’s been teaming up with him and Richter.”

“Huh. Cool. So is there one right now?” Erik wondered.

“Rumors exist.” Erdrick shrugged.

An announcement came on the PA.

“Attention all Smashers, supper is ready. Tonight is Pizza Burger Night. Come get some!”

\--

“Those were pretty good.” Erik turned to Luminary as they left the cafeteria.

“Indeed, they were.” Luminary nodded. “Now, follow me. I’m gonna get something real quickly.”

“Aight.”

The couple went downstairs into the basement. Where there were laundry baskets with specific labels on it. They all had abbreviations written to specify which fighter’s basket was which.

“Stay here. I might take a while.” Luminary wandered off, searching the large room for the basket of clothes he and his friends shared.

While Erik waited for Luminary to get the clothes, he looked around. He noticed the room was really nice for a basement. That was, until he noticed something big and circular in the corner.

What he noticed was a Chain Chomp. And once it saw him, it lunged at Erik. causing him to jump back like a cat seeing a cucumber.

“Erik?’ Luminary ran back with the basket in his hands. But gasped upon seeing a Chain Chomp only inches from catching his boyfriend. “.. OH DEAR!!”

Luminary quickly put down the basket and grabbed Erik by the wrist. Pulling him as far away from the Chain Chomp as he could. Before they knew it, the Chomp morphed into a ghost, and flew away with a high-pitched cackle.

“Welp. Looks like the rumors were true.”


	2. You Weren't Lying

Erik and Luminary entered their room with horrified looks on their faces.

“Hey guys!” Erdrick turned to see them.

“You look like you both saw a ghost.” Solo added.

“That’s the thing. We saw one.” Luminary said as he shakily gave the basket of clothes to Erdrick.

“You weren’t lying, Eight.” Erik added.

“If that’s the case, then find Luigi and Simon ASAP.” Eight commented. “We’ll all be on the lookout, though. What did the ghost look like?”

“I think it was a shapeshifter, or something. But it was in the form of an Assist Trophy before going away!”

“Huh… I can only imagine that’s gonna be hard to catch. Unless they show up at the Halloween party this week.” Eight said as he looked into the basket. Looking through it and taking out his clothes.

“In that case.. Yeah let’s get Simon and Luigi.” Luminary said briefly.

\--

Luminary and Erik walked down the hall. Once they found the room with the Castlevania logo carved into it, they knocked on the door.

After a brief moment, Richter opened the door.

“Hello?”

“Hi, yes. Well. We were wondering if you knew of a ghost in the mansion lately.”

“Ghost? Come inside.”

The couple followed Richter into the room. Simon and Luigi must have been off doing something else.

“So. Tell me, what was the ghost?” Richter asked as the three sat across from each other.

“Well, the ghost seemed to be that of a shapeshifter. Specifically into the form of Assist Trophies.” Luminary said.

“Uh huh. I heard of that. Hold on.” Richter whipped out his SmashPhone and texted to Simon and Luigi about the ghost. “I got the others in on this. Luminary, what’s your ID?”

“72-11.” Luminary answered. IDs were just a character’s number on the roster. But because the hero has alts, Luminary has 11 at the end to differentiate him from the others.

“Alright. I’m adding you along with Simon and Luigi so we can keep in contact. I’m 66-E, Simon is 66, and Luigi is 09.” Richter said as he sent a request to Luminary. Immediately, Luminary’s SmashPhone buzzed. He picked it up and accepted the request.

“We’ll be sure to message you if anything happens.” Luminary said as he and Erik got up. “See you around!”

“You too!”

\--

The couple walked back to their room.

“Hey, Erik. Have you thought of your costume this year?”

“No.”

“Well, I had a bit of an idea.. Remember earlier when Erdrick said we should swap clothes? I think that would be a good idea.”

“.. Good idea.” Erik nodded.


	3. A Dang Vacuum

The Halloween party has just begun! The mansion was decorated in spooky decorations. And everyone was hanging out.

“So… About the ghost. Have you seen them anywhere?” Luminary asked. He was already adjusted to swapping clothes.

“Not anywhere that I know of.”

“Strange..”

A shaky “WAAH” was heard in the distance. Immediately, the Smashers looked around in confusion.

“Hold up. I think that’s the ghost. In Waluigi form.” Luminary took out his SmashPhone and texted alarmingly to Richter. Immediately, he noticed Richter getting the message and warning Simon and Luigi.

“Hey, who’s tha- WALUIGI?” a voice called out. From the sound of it, probably one of the kids.

Luminary and Erik followed through the crowd. Seeing that the ghost was up in the corner, who was in fact in Waluigi form.

“You! Get down!” Luminary threatened. Before he knew it, the ghost hunting trio was right behind them.

“WAAH!!!!” the ghost hissed before leaping down. Many fighters backed away. In the corner of his eye, Luminary saw Luigi pull out his Poltergust G-00.

“H-hold on, I-a got this--!!”

A suction cup straight from the Poltergust was shot at the head of the ghost. Causing it to morph back to normal. It panicked as Luigi slammed the ghost onto the ground.

Once the suction cup let go, the ghost attempted to fly away, but was sucked in by the vacuum. After a long while, the ghost was finally caught. And the whole mansion was relieved.

“W-woah.” Erik turned to Luminary. “Did he really just do that? With a dang vacuum?”

“It’s called ‘Luigi’s Mansion’, Camus.” Luminary chuckled.

“Great job, Luigi!” Richter cheered.

“That was pretty close!” Simon said happily. Opening his arms so Luigi could give him a hug.

Erik and Luminary came to see the trio.

“Hey, thanks for telling us about the ghost.” Richter said as he turned to the couple.

“It’s no problem. We’ll be sure to tell you guys if anything else happens.”

\--

“It all feels like a dream. Did we really just catch a ghost?”

“Yeah. We did. And we should now catch some sleep.”

Luminary and Erik made their way to the bed they would share. The other heroes were busy.

“Hey, Lumi. Your outfit was super comfy.” Erik said with a smile. His voice now soft and sweet

“Awh. Thank you.” Luminary blushed. “We should turn in a bit early. So you don’t miss the train for tomorrow.”

“Right. But we do have some time to cuddle.” Erik pulled Luminary into an embrace.

“Hehe… Correct.” Luminary hugged Erik back.

Maybe someday, they can hang out like this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H happy halloween


End file.
